Do You REGRET Meeting Me?
by heartf1ll1a05
Summary: ONE-SHOT 5 years after defeating a witch at Baba Yaga Castle and Soul becoming a Death Scythe, Maka and Soul’s bond’s became stronger. Even Maka physical strength became stronger. Even though Maka is stronger now, she still feels weak and useless. She still blames herself for Soul’s scar and he’s tried of it. What will he do? Read ti find out! SoulXMaka


_Hey guys! I decided that my stories won't only be Fairy Tail, but also other anime's that I like! Hope you enjoy this story of SoulXMaka!_

_**One-Shot**_

**(Normal POV)**

_It's another bright day in Death City. There has been rarely any reports about Kishin's in the last 5 years. Maka made Soul a Death Sycthe sometime after the events of the Baba Yaga castle by killing a witch(I'm just going off with the manga. Sorry if it is wrong) Since it's been 5 years after that, Maka and Soul have graduated from the DWMA. Yes, they still live in the same apartment and their bond has strengthened ever since Soul became a Death Scythe. But currently, Maka has been distant from Soul and their friend's. _

**(Soul POV)**

It's been 5 years since that day, and me and Maka's soul bond has strengthened throughout the years. And even though it's been years since I got this scar along my chest, Maka still blames herself. And it pains me that she does. She knows that I did it on my own choice; not her's. I wanted to protect her then, and I will continue to protect her...

_Once Soul gets back to the apartment, he is greeted with silence. This makes Soul's normal fanged smile turn into a frown. He decides to take a quick shower before asking her questions. Once he's done, he's shirtless and only has pajama pants on. __He walks into the living room and see's Maka sitting on the couch, reading her book with a distressed face. Soul walks in front of her..._

"Hey Maka, what's wrong?"

_He doesn't get an answer. This make's soul sigh. He pulls his pants up a little while crouching down and he takes a hold of Maka's right foot and starts massaging it. At his movements, he heard Maka sigh. He looks up at her and looks her in the eyes with a soft look._

"Maka, Seriously what's wrong? You've been like this for the past week. You can tell me, I'm your partner and you trust me. Don't you?"

_Maka has her eyes closed and soul switches to her left foot and starts massaging it. _

"Well..."

_Soul is still looking at Maka while listening to her speaking. _

"Soul, I do trust you... I just..."

_Soul stops his movements and holds each of Maka's ankle's in his hands._

"Maka..."

"Soul, do you regret meeting me?"

_Soul was shocked with her question._

"No! Why would I?!? Maka your important to me!"

"I'm sorry Soul. I was just wondering."

_Soul let's go of her ankle's and gets up and sits besides her and makes her face him._

"Maka. What is all of this about? Do you not want to be my partner? Do you wish that we never met?"

"No Soul. I wanna be your partner and I'm happy that we met. It's just...I'm still upset that I couldn't do anything for you."

_She touches his scar and traces it while fixing her eyes on it__. He looks down at her soft small hand with a soft look. He looks back up at her_

"Maka. Don't. It wasn't your fault. **I **chose to protect you. Stop blaming yourself."

_Soul noticed that tears started to fall down Maka's face. _

"I'm stronger now...*voice cracks* but now I don't know what to do. I wanted to get stronger to protect you; but how can I when you're still way stronger than me?!?"

_Soul grabs Maka's hand and pulls her into a tight hug and Maka puts her face to the crook of his neck. Soul puts his face to her hair and kisses the top of her head._

"Maka. The reason why I'm stronger than you is so then both of our bonds are evened out. Don't stress over wanting to protect me. You protected me so many times even though you didn't even notice it."

_Maka's crying started to slow down. Soul put his mouth close to her ear and kept saying sweet nonsense to her ear to calm her down. Maka stopped crying and Soul smiled his famous fanged smile. He pulled back dnough to see Maka's face._

"Remember Maka. You don't have to protect me. You being alive and safe is enough for me."

_This made Maka smile and say:_

"Okay."

_Soul smirked and his grip on her tightened and he started falling forward with Maka in his arms. Maka's smile started to fall and fell into a concerned face._

"H-hey Soul. What are you doing?"

_He didn't answer and kept his smirk and was on top of her, and her back to the couch. He moved his right hand down to her side, and he started to slowly move his fingers._

"S-Soul. What are you?-"

_Soul started to move his fingers faster causing Maka to break into a fit of laughter._

_Soul was still smirking and laughing along with her. Maka moves her hands to his chest and started to tickle him. It caused him to burst into a fit of laughter lie she did. They both stopped their movements and were still catching their breath's. Soul's right hand still on Maka's side and her hands still on his chest. They both looked into each other's eyes._

"Maka..."

"Yes Soul?"

_Soul put his forehead onto her forehead. _

"Maka. I love you. That's why I'm very overprotective of you. I don't want anyone to hurt you, to take you. I want you for myself and I'm selfish for that."

_Maka only smiles and snakes her hands around his neck._

_"I love you too Soul. And I'm glad that you'll always be there for me. I don't ever wanna leave your side. I want to be with you forever, if you'll let me"_

_Soul smiles._

"Of course Maka."

_Soul sweeps his was down and clashes his lips with her's, and gently kisses her. She kisses him back. They both pulled away, both blushing, and went to kiss again_

"YAHOO! I'm Black Star! Being an assassin could be difficult if you're as big as a star as I am!"

_Maka squeaks in embarrassment and Soul growls in annoyance._

"Black Star! Don't burst into Maka and Soul's apartment! It's invading their privacy!"

"Why is your picture frame not symmetrical?!? Are you mad?!?"

"Kid! Stop rearranging their stuff!"

"Hahahaha! This place is fun!"

_Patty turns to Soul and Maka and sees their position._

"Hey guy's look at Maka and Soul! Hahahahaha! I think they like each other!"

_Maka blushes a deep crimson and hides her face to Soul's bare chest. And Soul growls while sitting up with Maka. Once they sit up all of their friend's are staring at them, shocked. They all scream except Patty and SoulXMaka_

**"NANI?!?!?!"**

_After their outburst. It was a very pissed off Soul's turn._

"What the hell makes you guy's think that it's okay to burst into OUR house?!?"

_His grip on Maka tightens and she looks up from his chest to their friend's. Kid was the first to speak up._

"We're sorry that we came in uninvited; but we were all worried about Maka. She wasn't talking to us. We were just worried for a great friend."

_Their friend's all nodded their heads. Maka smiles and looks up at Soul as she pulls away from his grip. She puts her hands on his shoulders and kisses his nose, causing him to blush and look at her as she turns to their friend's._

"Thank you for your concerns. But I'm fine now. Soul helped me. I'll make some dinner for us. How does that sound? And Kid, go ahead and straighten anything you think needs to be straightened."

_Everyone agrees and Kid keeps bowing in front of her saying "thank you Maka!" And runs to straightened up everything that was asymmetrical. Everyone else sits around the living room while Maka goes to cook food and Soul gets up and follows her to the kitchen and leans on the door frame. Waiting for her to not have a dangerous item in her hands before walking up behind her and snaking his arms around her waist and hugs her._

"You're a push over Maka."

_This makes Maka laugh_

"Sorry Soul. They were too cute being concerned for me. Not as cute as you were, but still."

_They both started to laugh and when they calmed down and Maka went back to cutting up food, Soul leaves a soft kiss on her neck and walks back to the living room. When Maka was done cooking, Soul helped pass out food and they all enjoyed their meal together and laughed at Kid when he noticed that everyone used their fork all in the opposite hands, causing him to freak out about it. When they were done, their friend's thanked them and left. Maka did the dishes and Soul dried them as she went to get dressed for bed._

_Soul walked up to Maka's room and knocked on her door and went in when he heard "come in!" From the other side of the door. Maka was dressed in her normal bedtime attire sitting on her bed under the covers while reading a book. Soul smiles at her and crawls into her bed next to her causing her to squeak in surprise. Soul lays on his sides and hugs Maka's waist. Maka smiles and starts stroking Soul's hair with her right hand and using her left to hold her book. Soul fell alseep and when Maka was done reading, she set her book to the side and shut oof the light, with the moons little light shining in through her window as she scoots down in the covers the hug Soul around his abdominal and put her face to his chest. _

"Goodnight Soul. I love you."

_She kisses his chin and he turns his head down to kiss her on the lips and succeeds. He pulls back looks her in the eyes._

"I love you too Maka. Good night."

_They both fell alseep in their comfortable position with content smiles on their faces. _

(On the streets while crying)

"My Little Makaaaaaaaa. She is no longer single! And I was sure that that wouldn't ever happen! Whyyyyyyyyy"

_A book was thrown at him from above that caused him to be knocked out._

"GOOD NIGHT FATHER! NOW BE QUIET!"

_Maka closes her window with Soul beside her and they go back to bed._

What did you guys think? Did you like it? I hope so! Thanks for reading!


End file.
